


Most

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's good at buying a round of drinks. But that's not what Antonio likes most about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zoe (finally)! Happy Birthday, honey!

Nathan was a good drinking buddy. That was what Antonio liked the most about him. He was funny, and hung on every word of a story, and most importantly, could afford to stand everyone a round.

Without Nathan, Antonio would have been a lot less okay with Kotetsu’s disappearance.

“I mean, is’not like he has to ask me for permission,” he slurred one night, extra-drunk because Nathan had been expansive and sprung for the good whiskey. “’sonly that he…he _could_ ’ve asked permission. Not from me. But yeah, from me.”

“Before retiring from the Hero business? He should have asked your permission?” Nathan drawled, long pink fingernails tapping on the countertop.

Antonio shook his head, memories he’d rather forget surfacing. “’sjust like before,” he said, not really meaning to. “When she died.”

Nathan was uncharacteristically silent, waiting for Antonio to finish.

“She died. An’ Kotetsu fell ‘part. Couldn’t….couldn’t handle it. But he could. He could, you know? Course you do, you knew him then.

“She died. An’ he was okay, because he’s Kotetsu, an’ everyone was worried ‘bout him. But she was my friend, too. I known ‘em both since high school. Did I tell you the story about how we met? I was in a gang, and—“

“You told me the story,” Nathan interrupted, signaling to the bartender for another refill. “Why are you talking about Tiger’s wife all of a sudden?”

“’sjust like that. He’s gone again, and how’s Barnaby doing? Where’s Barnaby gone? Everyone’s worried about Barnaby.”

They were worried about Barnaby mostly because of the long-term brain damage, but that didn’t matter when he was drunk and angry. “But he’s my bess frien’ too. So now it’s you an’ me.”

Nathan smiled, curled long fingers around the stem of his daquiri. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

*

Nathan didn’t ask a lot of awkward questions. That was what Antonio liked most about him. 

Sure, he asked a lot of probing questions about who was dating whom, about _what_ she was _wearing_ tonight, about whether or not anyone had seen _that look_ pass between Tiger and Barnaby in the showers. 

But if Antonio called him at three in the morning “just to talk,” or showed up on his impressive doorstep on his day off, Nathan never asked why. He just flashed that dazzling smile—probably blinding several stray pigeons in the vicinity—and flung the door wide open. 

He wasn’t a demanding conversationalist, either. Sometimes he’d be content to watch a movie, or work side-by-side on repairing tiny holes in their costumes, humming under his breath.

*

Nathan wasn’t putting on an act. That was what Antonio liked most about him. In the real world, amid the glittering splendor of Hero TV that was so often spray paint and cardboard, it was so hard to tell what was real and what was fake.

“And that is the true nature of illusion,” Nathan purred, leaning far over to check out the waiter’s butt. “Mmm. Fake for sure. I know a store that sells those.”

“Sells buttpads? What the hell for?”

“To make them look so utterly gropeable, of course!” 

Nathan had to be lying. There was no way that was true. Antonio ordered his drinks, a good bottle because Nathan was paying that night, and tried not to stare at the waiter’s ass the way Nathan was doing so obviously. It wasn’t that he was interested, or anything. He just found it hard to believe that anyone could spend money on something so stupid.

“Get serious. You’re just…projectin’. No one’s really like that.”

Nathan’s eyes glittered dangerously. “Are you implying that there’s something about men’s butts I don’t know?”

“Keep yer voice down!”

“Why?” Nathan shrugged one shoulder, and Antonio was always confused at how such a big man could be so elegant. “I don’t mind if people hear.”

“Well, I do!” He did, and he wished he didn’t. A part of him had always wanted to be fearless like Nathan, totally unafraid to reveal himself to the world.

“Why? Afraid they’ll know how much I like grabbing yours?”

Face beet-red, Antonio headed for the bathroom to splash his cheeks with cold water. Nathan was so loud, so out-there, it was hard to figure out what was going on in his head.

“Excuse me, sir?”

Antonio spun around to see the waiter, looking sheepish. “I couldn’t help but overhear your friend.”

“I’m sorry ‘bout him,” Antonio said quickly. “He’s usually…” _Exactly like this,_ the truth would have been, but that wasn’t a very good apology. “He means well.”

The waiter pressed a business card into his hand. “Ask for Jared,” he said with a discreet wink. “He’ll hook you up.” Then, he bent over to the side, just as Nathan had done so many times, and whistled. “Not that you need it.”

Antonio’s face was even redder when he returned to the table. “I owe you an apology,” he said between gritted teeth.

“I know.”

“You were right.”

“I know.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Nathan snapped his compact mirror shut, made a little kissy face. “Just accept the fact that I know what I’m talking about.”

“When it comes to men’s butts.”

“When it comes to men’s butts.”

*

Nathan was putting on an act. That was what Antonio liked most about him.

He rarely let it slip. Antonio saw the change, saw the sparkling eyes turn to dark slits in an angry face as red-orange flames spewed from his hands. He didn’t pause, didn’t stop to turn it into his signature Fireballs or quip for the camera, only snarled and lashed out at the criminal.

It was probably on purpose, the way he missed by a millimeter. Nathan was a Hero, wouldn’t have really tried to kill a criminal who didn’t have NEXT powers. He must have known that Dragon Kid was about to trip the man, sending him sprawling. Nathan—Fire Emblem—was all about doing the right thing.

Even if he had been the one to discover those kids.

Even if he had been the one to help those still alive to safety, letting one little girl cry on his shoulder the whole way to the hospital.

Antonio wasn’t in much better shape, but he saw what happened when the shell cracked, when the real Nathan peeked through the edges.

He liked what he saw.

*

Nathan kissed him back. That was what Antonio liked most about him.

There was no hesitation, no moment of wondering if he’d made a horrible mistake and all the flirting was just an act too, no time to pretend he’d meant to punch Nathan with his face or something. When Antonio finally worked up the courage to press their lips together, after good whiskey and a terrible movie in Nathan’s Entertainment Room, Nathan reacted as if he’d been waiting for that moment for years.

He kissed as if it were an art form. He kissed as if he’d practiced for years, somehow knowing just what Antonio wanted. His mouth was hot to the touch, tasted of fine scotch and the chocolate bar they’d shared earlier, moulded itself to Antonio’s. Lips and teeth and tongue, all separate parts as far as Antonio was concerned, worked in perfect concert to send a jolt of pleasure, of relief shooting down Antonio’s spine.

When they pulled apart, Nathan’s eyes hooded, his lips parted to murmur hungrily, “I want to put my mouth on every part of you.”

Antonio couldn’t have been more okay with any part of that statement. Afterwards, he never remembered how his clothes wound up on Nathan’s plush carpet, just that he was naked, and eager, and dead certain that no one on the planet had a mouth like Nathan. He bucked up, cursing hoarsely, and Nathan let out a deep dark chuckle.

“And that’s only when it’s on your neck.”

He kissed, licked, sucked, bit every bit of skin on his exploration of Antonio’s body. Not just straight down his torso, either—Nathan paid careful, delighted attention to Antonio’s muscular arms, his shoulderblades, his fingertips, the crook of his elbow. Antonio wanted to ask for more, but the words wouldn’t come. He was completely at Nathan’s mercy.

God help him, he liked being at Nathan’s mercy.

“Why?” he must have said at some point, though he couldn’t remember being able to form any real words. 

Nathan paused, nose pressing into the hollow at the top of Antonio’s thigh, where it met the larger man’s abdomen. “I just got you here,” he purred, almost predatory. “I’m going to enjoy you _slowly_.”

Then Antonio endured another sweet several minutes of torture as Nathan paid his legs the same attention he had Antonio’s arms.

Finally, half an hour after Antonio had first kissed the other man, Nathan’s long-fingered hands moved to Antonio’s thighs, moving them apart so he could settle between them. 

At the first swipe of that talented tongue, Antonio grabbed the couch so hard he nearly broke it. 

Nathan arched an eyebrow, eyes dancing. 

“Sorry,” Antonio muttered.

“Break it.” Nathan’s voice was hungry, dangerous. 

“But it looks expensive. I don’ wanna do that!”

Nathan’s lips curled up. “I’ll bet I can make you.”

“Nathan, just—“

Instead of going back down on his cock, Nathan surprised him. He buried his face lower, tongue trailing down from Antonio’s balls, back, farther—

Antonio yelped, and had to struggle not to twitch and squirm away from that hot, wet, probing muscle. It was like nothing he’d ever thought—ever even _considered_ —delving into his ass, teasing around his hole, sliding just the tip inside him.

He wanted to protest that it was _weird_ , it was _dirty,_ it wasn’t something normal people did, and an hour ago he’d been a regular guy watching a movie and now he was spread out and vulnerable with another man’s tongue licking, swiping, wiggling into his ass, and…

And it was really stupid to complain when…

He’d never thought it could feel so _good_.  

Maybe it wouldn’t have with anyone but Nathan—Nathan, with the reassuring wink, the long talented tongue, the strange way of sucking and rubbing and pressing and _tongue-fucking_ —but with Nathan, it was an unrivaled experience. Nothing, Antonio decided, could possibly compare with what Nathan was doing to him.

Until Nathan pulled away for just a second, then engulfed his cock.

Five seconds later, they crashed to the floor as Antonio’s muscles contracted with his orgasm, and the couch broke _hard_. 

Nathan giggled, delicately wiped the corners of his mouth, and raised one eyebrow. “Want to see if we can break my bed?”

*

Once Nathan had Antonio on the bed, laid out and ready, tight and hot and sweet around his cock, they both forgot about the challenge. Nothing mattered—not Hero TV, not the broken furniture, not the question of why it had taken them years—except that exquisite, burning heat racing through both of them, starting at the place where Nathan slid in.

Nathan was hot to the touch, red-orange flames barely contained by his skin when he lost control. Antonio stared up at him, pulled him down with rough hands, forced their lips together as Nathan buried himself deep with every thrust.

“It’s good?” he asked, breathless and bright-eyed as he pulled away.

Antonio nodded, though he’d never have expected it to feel like that, stretched around his friend’s cock. He’d never expected to want more. _“Yeah_ ,” he breathed, filling his hands with every bit of Nathan he could reach. “Feels—uh—so good. Amazing.”

From Nathan’s groans, from the sweat dripping from both of them as hard bodies crashed together again and again, it wouldn’t be long. 

 _You’re going easy on me_ , he wanted to say, because Nathan had prepared him so carefully, gently, and even for his first time there was hardly any pain mixed in with the overwhelming pleasure. 

Nathan kissed him, as if to say, _Of course I am. I have to make it good enough that you’ll do it all the time._

“Not a problem,” Antonio grunted against the other man’s lips, and Nathan started stroking his cock.

“Hmm?”

“Nothin’. Keep goin’, please, I’m almost—“

“Mmm, me too. Together?” Nathan’s lips were hot against Antonio’s neck. “Think we can?”

Antonio bucked up against him in answer, hands digging into Nathan’s broad back. He was so close already, with Nathan’s hand fisting his cock, Nathan buried deep inside him, Nathan’s unbelievable lips on his neck. “Yeah!”

Nathan’s voice went deep and rough when he came, a low gutteral growl that set every hair Antonio had on end, following his lover over the abyss.

*

Nathan was perfect. That was what Antonio liked the most about him.

“You know what I like most about you?” Nathan asked, sleepily content in Antonio’s arms.

“What’s that?”

“Everything.”


End file.
